Rin's Story Prologue
by SkyyylarrrScenario
Summary: This is a story about a character I made up. Her name is Rin as you will find out later on in the story. This is the Prologue to her life. I hope you enjoy. :]


As you will be able to tell as you read on I change the manga and anime a lot to fit the story plot. (But doesn't everyone?) I hope you enjoy.

Please leave comments or whatever and tell me if I could improve. Thanks :

Prologue.

"Chiyo."

Chiyo turned around to see a familiar face. Shizuka and her husband Tsubasa who was standing next to her.

"Shizuka. Tsubasa. I have not seen you two in a couple years. It is wonderful to have you back in the village. How long will you two be here?" Waiting for an answer she took a good look at Shizuka. Her eyes widened. "Shizuka", she whispered, "your pregnant?"

"Yes. That's why we came back. We want our baby to be born in the village." Uncertainty filled her eyes but Chiyo did not see it.

"Oh that is wonderful! You and your husband are two of the best ninja's in the village. I'm sure the baby will be honored to have parents like you." Turning to Tsubasa, "You must be very proud."

"It is an honor." Tsubasa said without blinking. He put his hand on Shizuka's shoulder and sighed. "Shall I ask or do you want to?"

"I can not." Shizuka said placing a hand on her pregnant stomach.

"Is something wrong? Do you want me to check to see if the baby is alright?" Chiyo being one of the most talented medical ninja's in the Sand Village had already walked over to her operation table and was waiting for Shizuka to come lay down so she could check her. Shizuka and Tsubasa stayed where they were.

"Chiyo," Tsubasa said in a very serious tone, "When we came back we went straight to the Kazekage. We brought him this. He held up a simple glass ball. Chiyo filled with curiosity, walked over and looked at it. Inside the ball was changing colors.

"What is in there?" She asked. She wasn't entirely comfortable around it so she took a couple steps back. She eyed Shizuka who only avoided her gaze. "Tsubasa?"

"We heard that the Kazekage ordered you to seal the Ichibi no Shukaku (The One-Tailed Shukaku) inside his soon to be child."

"Yes he did but I do not see how that pertains to my question." Said Chiyo.

"Inside this," tuning the glass ball in his hand, "is the ten tailed demon wolf." Chyio's eyes widened.

"It can't be." Staring at him in disbelife. Shizuka, nerviosly shiffted from side to side. "There number of tails ended at-"

"Ten apparently." Tsubasa said simply. "Shizuka and I found it attacking some village and from what we studied in recent years we were able to capture it, but with much difficulty." Shizuka slowly nodded her head.

"Well what do you want me to do with it?" Chiyo asked bluntly. "How many people know of its existence?" Tsubasa hung his head.

"None", he said softly, "it killed everyone in that village." Chiyo looked at the glass ball again. "We need you to do something for us. Not only us, but the Kazekage too."

"What does he want me to do?" She grunted. Shizuka shuddered and Chiyo turned to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just…scared." Shizuka said lowering her gaze. Tsubasa looked at his beautiful wife. She had long black hair and her soft face. He didn't want to think what was going to happen to her. He grimaced at the very thought. "It will be fine." Shizuka whispered softly grabbing his hand.

She looked up at him with her soft brown eyes taking him in. He was a tall and handsome man. He had short brown hair and hazel eyes. He would make great father. He was so strong and brave. She let out a sigh.

"Shizuka?" Chiyo asked. She had never seen them so nervous in her life.

"Elder Chiyo," Shizuka said suddenly, "we need you to seal the ten tailed demon wolf inside out child. Just like you are doing for the Kazekage." She took a deep breath and waited.

Chiyo was taken aback. All she could do was stare blankly with her mouth slightly open. "You can not expect me to do this twice. I will not condemn two children to a living hell. Think about your child."

"We have," said Tsubasa, "Out child will be honored and will be able to help their village. With two tailed beasts no one would dare attack."

"Chiyo, I think of this as a great honor. The Kazekage has good intentions." Chiyo started to pace.

"Do you two have any idea of the mistake you will be making? Out village may have gained a great tool but we might loose a great ninja. Shizuka, it is likely that you may not live though giving birth." Tsubasa's face drained of color.

"Karura (the Kazekages wife) seems to be in a lot of pain. I know what I will have to endure." Shizuka said simply as if neither death nor suffering bothered her. There was fear in her eyes though and her body was slightly shaking.

"I can not-" Chiyo started to say but Shizuka cut her off.

"For the good of our village. For us and for our Kazekage, you must." Shizuka walked up and grabbed Chiyo's arm. "Please this is all I've ever asked of you."

"I…" Chiyo knew what an order was and she knew what her village needed, she just didn't want to admit it. Letting out a sigh she shook off Shizuka's hand, turned away and said, "I'll do it." Shizuka and Tsubasa smiled.

"Thank you Chiyo."

"I shall seal the deamon within your baby tomarrow." She started to walk away. "Bring the ball. Good night." With that she left the room leaving Shizuka and Tsubasa standing there. The glass ball glowing it's many colors inside.

This is my first time writing anything like this. I hope you liked it. Chapter one will be out shortly :

If there are any spelling mistakes or grammer mistakes I apologize. I checked it over a few times and it said that all the spelling was right. I am not all that great at grammer but I try. Again I apologize.


End file.
